starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvia Alvaro
Sylvia Louise Alvaro is a young woman hailing from the planet Dantooine. She is considered to be emotionally detached and reclusive as well as a gunslinger and demolitions expert who designs and builds explosives. She is the Commander of Rogue Squadron of The New Republic and a mercenary associated with the Syndicate. 'Appearance' 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' As with everyone, there are two very different sides to Sylvia Alvaro. One side is an emotionally detached, and reclusive woman – one who comes across as aloof and uncaring, and whom would rather be left to her own devices. While on the other side is an emotionally-charged, and very lonely woman – one who desires to open up, and let others in. In truth Sylvia is a contradiction. She is typically very lonely, and desires the company of others. But because she is afraid of letting others in, and getting hurt once more, she pushes them away with hurtful words and actions. Sylvia is self-conscious, and withdrawn, which leads to her shying away from interacting with others. Overtime she has developed a strong dislike, hatred even, of interacting with others and of physical contact. Her lack of socialization as a child has led to a lack of manners in her adult life, and a lack of consideration for others feelings or opinions. She is normally quite honest, though will avoid speaking of her past and family. She is more expressive with children then adults, but over the years Sylvia has become good at concealing her emotions. There are times when she isn’t sure what she if feeling. Anger comes naturally to her as she is prone to have violent tendencies, while emotions like happiness frighten her. Sylvia is not trusting, and is not forgiving, and she is known for holding grudges. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: '''Untrusting. Stubborn. Impatien. Withdrawn. Aloof. Self destructive. Upredictable. Tempermental. Judgemental. Sarcastic. Jealous. Distant. Headstrong. Suicidal. »» '''Strengths: 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Heterosexual »» Likes: Aquariums; Being left alone; Classical music; Flying; Long walks; Moonlight; Piano »» Dislikes: »» Fears: »» Disorders: »» Hobbies: »» Other: ''' Personal Connections Sylvia has always had a difficult time making friends, a harder time finding love and yet enemies came as naturally to her as breathing. She tends to shy away from people and will push them away rather than allowing them to see behind her walls. She refuses to allow others to see her for who she is but occasionally someone comes along and throws a wrench into the works. These lucky individuals are able to make a connection with the woman. And it is these people that are able to change the reclusive female, usually for the worst but occasionally for the better. Abilities and Training Data »» '''Master(s): Origins There is very little known about Sylvia's past becasue the female is not forthcoming with details. What is known is scarce, and it either hearsay or fiction; this is the way Sylvia intends to keep it. However, there are a few lucky individuals that have been fortunate enough to see the woman behind the walls. It is these people who truly know her, and it is these people that known her story. Sylvia Louise Alvaro is the only child of Camilla Ann Alvaro, (née Jones), and Marcus James Alvaro, who were sixteen and eighteen at the time of her birth. Born on the planet of Naboo during a rainstorm, it had not been an easy birth for the young mother, who endured approximately thirty hours of labor. Her childhood had not been one of pleasantries as neither parent was prepared for the challenge of parenthood and even the best of intentions could not save their doomed relationship. On the outside the couple appeared normal, happy, making the most of their mistake. But behind closed door they were anything but happy. Camilla and Marcus fought like cat and mouse and made no effort to hide their arguments from their child. Bills and money were the topics of most of their disputes. It was becoming difficult to make ends meet, particularly when Camilla's alcohol addiction worsened. It was around this time that she became physically violent towards her husband. It was around the time of her fifth birthday that Marcus left, as he had grown tired of his wife's drinking and promiscuity.. His last words to his daughter: i“I'll see you later, kid.”/i And these words would stay with her for years to come. Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' GO YOUR OWN WAY *I Came To Fly (Intro/Training) *For He's A Jolly Good Felon *Marauders' Masquerade LIFE IS A HIGHWAY *When The Fog Rolls In *Restoring Relations *Through Fire And Flames Category:Females Category:The New Republic Category:Rogue Squadron Category:Rebel Category:Mercenary Category:The Syndicate Category:Neutral Elite